


Non lasciarmi mai

by yourforestlass



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourforestlass/pseuds/yourforestlass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Translation and reinterpretation of “Home”+“Leave”, written for the contest “What if”, announced by Serial Crush  (http://www.serialcrush.com/wordpress/what-if-contest-letterario/) - ITA.<br/>***<br/>Traduzione e rivisitazione di “Home”+“Leave”, scritta per il contest letterario “What if”, bandito da Serial Crush (http://www.serialcrush.com/wordpress/what-if-contest-letterario/).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non lasciarmi mai

**Author's Note:**

> Come promesso, torno a scrivere in italiano :)  
> La storia è un po' affrettata alla fine perché, per il contest, dovevo tenermi tra le 300 e le 2500 parole, ma spero di essere riuscita a fare comunque un buon lavoro :)
> 
> E d i t:  
> Se volete valutare la fan fiction, potete farlo a questo link: http://www.serialcrush.com/wordpress/non-lasciarmi-mai-game-of-thrones/

Arya stava camminando nel bosco, attraverso la fitta vegetazione, i ramoscelli rinsecchiti degli alberi si piegavano al vento che sferzava gelido, le graffiavano il viso a volte, altre si impigliavano nel vecchio mantello che la ragazza indossava, logorandolo man mano. Pioveva dal cielo plumbeo, il mantello era zuppo e diventava sempre più pesante sulle esili spalle di lei. La stanchezza iniziava ad assalirla, i piedi feriti le facevano male e sentiva le gambe incapaci di reggere. Continuava a incespicare nei suoi stessi passi, incastrandosi nella fanghiglia che ricopriva il terreno molle. Non lo avrebbe mai ammesso ad alta voce, ma aveva bisogno di riposare, di un posto in cui passare la notte, di un piatto caldo e un camino acceso, come quelli che contornavano la sala grande a Grande Inverno. Ricordi di quando era poco più che una bambina le tornarono alla mente, ma le immagini non erano più vivide come una volta, minacciavano di scomparire ogni giorno che Arya trascorreva lantana da casa, e lei non voleva dimenticare, non avrebbe permesso a se stessa di farlo.

Il flusso dei suoi pensieri venne interrotto quando sentì un ululare di lupi e scorse una locanda, appena visibile in lontananza. Anche se esausta, Arya trovò in se stessa la forza di correre. Giunse di gran carriera davanti all'ingresso della locanda, col fiato corto, e bussò con foga alla porta in legno che si stagliava di fronte a lei. Era notte inoltrata, l'intera locanda sembrava addormentata, ma Arya non si arrese e bussò ancora con veemenza. Da una finestra in alto, vide la fioca luce di una candela che si accendeva, una ragazza comparve di fronte a lei nel momento in cui la porta si aprì. Era minuta, proprio come Arya, i capelli scuri, gli occhi marroni. Le diede vestiti puliti e asciutti, una zuppa calda da mangiare e una stanza per la notte. La stanchezza prese prepotentemente il sopravvento.

Arya non ricordava neppure di essersi addormentata quando il giorno dopo la svegliò un clangore metallico proveniente dall'esterno. La fanciulla si alzò. Doveva essere molto presto, perché la luce del mattino era fioca e attraversava timidamente la finestra della stanza che l'aveva ospitata la notte precedente. Arya si avvicinò al vetro, aveva smesso di piovere, notò con piacere, ma il suolo sembrava ancora umidiccio. Si sporse verso l'esterno quando aprì la finestra, seguì con occhi attenti la direzione del suono che l'aveva svegliata. Una piccola stanza sorgeva immediatamente sotto la sua finestra. Il giorno prima non l'aveva vista, era da lì che il suono proveniva. Doveva trattarsi di una fucina. Ad Arya tornò in mente il calore della forgia di mastro Mikken a Grande Inverno, i fuochi sempre accesi, e pensò a quella che aveva visitato a Sala delle Ghiande. Scacciò quei pensieri, erano felici, ma dolorosi al tempo stesso.

Ormai completamente sveglia, si diede una ripulita, si vestì di corsa e scese le scale per ritrovarsi nella cucina della locanda. La chiamavano La Locanda all'Incrocio. Arya ricordò di essere già stata lì una volta, quando il suo compagno era il Mastino. Era accaduto tempo fa, prima che salpasse alla volta di Braavos, e prima che decidesse di tornare indietro. C'erano numerosi bambini e ragazzi di tutte le età attorno a un enorme tavolo sgangherato. La ragazza che le aveva aperto la porta la notte prima le sorrise. Disse di chiamarsi Willow. C'era un'altra ragazza, una seconda Willow, solo qualche anno più grande, sua sorella Jeyne. Sembravano gentili, ma caute al tempo stesso. Era qualcosa che Arya non poté non apprezzare. Valeva lo stesso per lei, Arya era sempre stata diffidente, prudente, tranne che quell'unica volta, quando viaggiava verso la Barriera, con Yoren, e aveva deciso che di Gendry si sarebbe potuta fidare. E poi lui era diventato il suo branco, e Arya si era sentita meno sola prima che anche lui la lasciasse. Decise che il suo nome sarebbe stato Cat. Era già stata Cat una volta, quando si trovava a Braavos e vendeva pesce al mercato lungo i canali, vicino al porto. Cercava di essere Nessuno, a quel tempo. Ma non ce l'aveva fatta, perché non poteva smettere di essere Arya Stark, non ci sarebbe mai riuscita. Non era pronta a lasciarsi alle spalle il suo passato, le persone che amava e che aveva amato, tutta la rabbia, l'odio, la furia. Per questo era scappata. Voleva indietro la sua vita. Sapeva che non avrebbe mai più visto suo padre, ricordava ancora quando era stato ucciso e lei era lì e avrebbe voluto impedirlo. Non sarebbe più stata in grado di rivedere neanche i sorrisi di Bran e del piccolo Rickon; ricordava quando era stata la coppiera di Roose Bolton ad Harrenhal e aveva saputo che Theon Greyjoy li aveva uccisi. Pure sua madre e Robb erano morti da tempo, Arya aveva visto il corpo mutilato di suo fratello quando era giunta alle Torri Gemelle troppo tardi per poterlo aiutare. Ma poteva rivedere Jon, e persino Sansa. Voleva di nuovo una famiglia, la sua famiglia, i suoi fratelli, almeno una traccia di quella che era stata la sua vita a Grande Inverno. Le mancava tutto del Nord: il freddo, la neve, il Parco degli Dei, l'odore delle stalle, poteva ancora sentirlo se chiudeva gli occhi, e le storie della vecchia Nan... Ma Arya non era a Grande Inverno, e quando tornò al presente era ancora alla locanda, lontanissima da casa. Ed era sola.

Scosse il capo, come a scacciare la nostalgia che quei ricordi le procuravano e fece per sedersi al tavolo coi bambini, pronti a dividere il loro pasto con lei, quando sentì la porta d'ingresso spalancarsi e un uomo alto entrò nella stanza. E lei sapeva che lo avrebbe riconosciuto tra mille. Non aveva mai dimenticato quegli occhi blu, la massa informe di capelli corvini, il modo in cui li spostava dalla fronte. Non avrebbe potuto dimenticarlo neanche se avesse voluto. E ci aveva provato, come aveva tentato di dimenticare persino se stessa. Gli occhi grigi di lei incontrarono il blu dei suoi e immediatamente Arya seppellì il suo odio, quello che aveva provato quando lui l'aveva abbandonata, quando aveva scelto la Fratellanza Senza Vessilli e non lei, e il dolore. Anche in quel momento non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi perché se n'era andato, ma vedere il suo volto, dopo tutto quel tempo... era abbastanza per perdonarlo.

Lui se ne stava in piedi di fronte a lei, non una parola venne fuori dalle sue labbra, tranne che “Arya”, un sussurro, appena percettibile, un suono che la ragazza aveva quasi rimosso. Appariva meraviglioso mentre si disegnava sulla linea sottile delle sue labbra, attraverso la sua voce profonda e gutturale.

Gli si avvicinò, piano, a piccoli passi, ma decisi, finché non fu di fronte a lui e poté incontrare il suo sguardo. Era più alto di come lo ricordava, non più un ragazzo, un uomo fatto. Sorrise quando la sua mano entrò in contatto con la pelle del viso di lei, dapprima con – cos'era quella? – paura, forse, incertezza, probabilmente; poi, quando finalmente doveva aver realizzato che lei era reale, con più convinzione. Arya sentì la consapevolezza farsi sempre più viva in lui, mentre accarezzava il suo viso con dolcezza. La sua presa era salda, ma gentile mentre la stringeva tra le sue braccia forti, come se non volesse lasciarla andare, come se volesse dirle che lei era sua. E Arya sorrise. Era come una sensazione nuova, era passato troppo tempo dall'ultima volta che un sorriso reale era affiorato sul suo volto. E seppe, allora, con assoluta certezza, che era di nuovo se stessa, era Arya Stark e aveva trovato un pezzetto di casa.

  
  


Arya aveva trascorso settimane alla locanda, a guardare Gendry lavorare nella forgia, mentre riparava vecchie cotte di maglia per la Fratellanza, a lasciare che Gendry la conoscesse di nuovo e a iniziare a conoscere lui per la seconda volta. La guerra, non solo quella, li aveva cambiati, perdersi a vicenda li aveva resi diversi, più arrabbiati, lo vedeva nello sguardo di lui, nei cerchi neri intorno ai suoi occhi, nella diffidenza sul suo volto, che mostrava con chiunque non fosse lei.

Fu rincuorata quando vide la familiare espressione sul viso del ragazzo, quella che indossava quando cercava di pensare a qualcosa – qualcosa di importante. Il sollievo fece spazio all'angoscia quando finalmente lui le rovesciò addosso quello che avrebbe dovuto dirle giorni prima.

Arya se l'era presa con lui quando Gendry le aveva raccontato di sua madre, la chiamavano Lady Stoneheart, lui solo “la Lady”. Arya lo aveva colpito sul torace, ripetutamente, pugni che non gli avevano mai fatto del male, spintoni che lo avevano sempre fatto ridere. Solo che non rideva ora. Aveva lasciato che lei versasse come un fiume in piena tutta la sua collera su di lui, l'aveva lasciata urlare e piangere e poi l'aveva stretta, diventando la sua roccia.

Arya si sorprese a scoprire che quello stupido Toro aveva ragione a volere che non vedesse la donna che una volta era stata sua madre. Di Catelyn Stark non era rimasto più nulla, Arya pensò che avrebbe dovuto ucciderla, ma Gendry le impedì di farlo, cercava sempre di salvarla. Arya gli era grata per questo. No, lo amava per questo. E amare Gendry le faceva tornare alla mente la sua famiglia, Grande Inverno, e Jon. Si chiese se l'avrebbe riconosciuta, se le avrebbe arruffato i capelli e l'avrebbe chiamata “sorellina”, come faceva quando non erano che bambini. Ad Arya mancava Jon più di chiunque altro. Erano così uniti da piccoli, forse per il modo in cui si sentivano, sempre fuori posto, diversi da tutti gli altri, incompresi: lui era un bastardo, lei non esattamente la perfetta e canonica lady che sua madre voleva che diventasse. Si capivano a vicenda, lei e Jon, l'uno calzava perfettamente a pennello all'altra. Oh! Quanto avrebbe voluto vederlo ancora!

Quando Arya aveva conosciuto Gendry, qualche volta aveva pensato a lui come pensava a Jon, come qualcuno di simile a Jon. Tranne che Gendry non era Jon, anche se entrambi tenevano a lei. Entrambi le avevano voluto bene ed entrambi l'avevano lasciata. Ma Gendry non era Jon, non era suo fratello, teneva a lei in maniera diversa, lo sapeva ora, perché vedeva come lui la guardava quando credeva che lei non se ne accorgesse, osservandola per lunghissimi istanti, vedeva la gentilezza che le riservava. Sapeva che Gendry l'amava, non come un fratello ama sua sorella, ma come un uomo ama una donna. E sapeva di amarlo a sua volta allo stesso modo. Era stata furiosa con lui quando quella volta, alla Pesca, aveva finto che fossero fratelli. Era stato tanto tempo prima, quando Arya non riusciva neppure a capire la ragione per la quale fosse così arrabbiata. Ma lo sapeva ora, era consapevole che già allora era innamorata di lui, anche se non sapeva cosa l'amore fosse, anche se non era mai stata affascinata dalle canzoni di amori e cavalieri come sua sorella Sansa. Era successo solo una volta, quando era spaventata e si era trovata a pensare a Gendry, quando aveva permesso a se stessa di immaginare un futuro in cui avrebbero cavalcato insieme, sarebbero stati dei banditi. Aveva sognato di essere come Wenda, il Cerbiatto Bianco di cui parlavano le canzoni.

Gendry la amava, perciò Arya ancora non riusciva a comprendere perché l'avesse abbandonata. Avrebbe voluto chiederglielo tante volte, solo non sapeva come fare. Sapeva che nel preciso istante in cui glielo avrebbe chiesto, sarebbe stata furente ancora una volta, e semplicemente non poteva odiarlo, voleva amarlo, ne aveva bisogno, perché non poteva rischiare di perdersi ancora e sentire quel vuoto nel cuore. Doveva essere Arya, doveva amare ed essere amata.

  
  


Arya aveva iniziato a trascorrere anche le notti con Gendry, scoprendosi spaventata dalla solitudine. Dividevano il letto che era nella stanza retrostante la forgia, era piccolo per contenere due persone, ma Arya era una cosina esile e sottile che riusciva a infilarsi dappertutto.

Una sera, Gendry, d'improvviso, le chiese «Cosa farai ora? Dove andrai?». Avevano evitato di parlare del futuro – non parlavano neppure del passato – da quando il destino o gli dèi li avevano fatti incontrare di nuovo. Ma a quanto pareva Gendry ci pensava, credeva, _sapeva_ , che Arya non sarebbe rimasta lì per sempre. Forse avrebbe potuto farlo, se non fosse rimasto niente per lei a Nord, ma c'era Jon, e c'era Sansa e Arya non poteva non tornare da loro.

Erano seduti sul letto, riposavano le spalle contro l'annosa parete sopra di loro. «A casa, Gendry, _andiamo_ a casa», disse lei, perché non voleva lasciarlo andare mai più. Prese la sua mano, grande, callosa – la mano di un fabbro – nelle sue, più piccole e soffici, intrecciando le dita a quelle del ragazzo. “Hai le mani di un fabbro” le diceva la sua septa, e “Con quelle dita morbide? Non riusciresti nemmeno a reggere un martello”, aveva detto Gendry quando lei glielo aveva raccontato. Arya adagiò il capo sulla spalla di lui. Sentiva il calore delle sue labbra quando le posò un rapido bacio sulla fronte. «Dovremmo dormire un po'», disse lui d'un tratto.

Si sdraiarono insieme, senza emettere un suono, tirando su le coperte lanose. Arya era distesa su un lato, il braccio di Gendry sul suo fianco, la circondava, la teneva al caldo. Sentiva il suo respiro sul collo, una sensazione nuova, che la faceva sentire bene. «Non lasciarmi un'altra volta» intimò lei, e non sapeva come o dove avesse trovato il coraggio di dirglielo.

«Non lo farò» disse lui dopo interminabili secondi, stringendola a sé, premendo il corpo contro il suo, come se avesse voluto essere sicuro che non si sarebbe dissolta nel suo abbraccio. Era quello che anche Arya aveva bisogno di sentire.

«L'hai già fatto prima, cos'è cambiato?» chiese lei, rigirandosi per guardarlo negli occhi, aveva addosso l'odore di fuoco, acciaio e fuliggine nera.

«Ti ho persa. Sei stata rapita, dicevano che eri morta, e poi sposata a Ramsay Bolton. Ecco cos'è cambiato» rispose, la fronte contro la sua, il naso sfiorava quello di lei. Arya non disse nulla, così lui poté continuare, perché era consapevole di non aver detto abbastanza. «Ti amavo» disse finalmente, quando riprese a parlare. «Ti amavo, ti amo ancora» era la prima volta che glielo diceva. «Ma sono un bastardo, e tu una lady e l'unica cosa che riuscivo a pensare era “rivedrà la sua famiglia, e quale sarà il mio posto allora?”. So che non ti importa di queste cose, ma pensavo a tua madre e tuo fratello. Non mi avrebbero mai permesso neanche di esserti amico. E... fanculo!» imprecò. «Ti amavo e non volevo solo esserti amico, avrei dovuto vederti sposare un nobile e non potevo. Così ho fatto una scelta, ed era quella sbagliata, perché ce l'avevi con me e poi non c'eri più e ho rimpianto quella scelta immediatamente».

Lei lo guardò intensamente e «Il tuo posto è accanto a me. Tu sei mio e io sono tua» disse prendendogli il viso tra le mani.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Allora? Cosa ne pensate? Commenti e kudos sono ben accetti <3


End file.
